Love Story
by TinaWhacksFrostWithMuffin
Summary: The dramatic, tragic, upsetting ect, ect way I think Bluestar and Oakheart's love story should have gone. Oneshot/sorta songfic for SwiftStar1's contest.


**AN: This is my entry for SwiftStar1, enjoy! The song I chose was Love Story by Taylor Swift. The couple is… Well, you'll see. **

[Bluestar's POV]

You and I sat at the edge of StarClan's hunting grounds, on a hill overlooking the entire forest. I rested my head against your shoulder, stars were sparking from your dark brown fur.

"You know…" I murmured, "We were both young when I first saw you."

He glanced down at me, amusement glimmering in his green eyes, "I thought you told me that when you first saw mw, you could only see my ear-tips?"

I flicked his nose with my tail, "Shut up." I meowed, "You're spoiling the moment." I paused, "And I meant formally. You know?"

"The gathering?" He asked, "How could I forget that?"

I purred and stared out into the forest, "It was the best night of my life." I looked back up to him, "I've never shared it with anyone. Did you?"

"Well, we _were_ at a Gathering." He pointed out, "It wasn't _that_ private."

"You're ruining the moment again." I told him, but my amusement ruined the seriousness I tried to put into my voice.

I closed my eyes, let out a deep breath and let the flashback start…

[Flashback]

It was my third gathering, but I still had that uncomfytable feeling of being crowded. I pushed through the throng of cats, trying to find my friend, Crookedpaw.

"Excuse me…" I muttered, pushing my way between some ShadowClan queens, "Sorry, mind if I come through?"

"Get lost, apprentice!" A warrior sneered and a bunch of cats laughed. I flattened my ears and bolted.

Finally, Hailstar's yowl broke through the Clan's chatter. "Let the Gathering begin!" He yowled. Finally, the cats sat down and stopped talking. I awkwardly took a seat at the edge of the hollow, a mob of elders blocking my view of the Great Rock.

"RiverClan has been faring well." Hailstar announced, "We have a new warrior, Crookedjaw!"

"Crookedjaw, Crookedjaw!" The cats cheered. I joined in, trying to find his light bracken-coloured pelt among all the cats with no luck.

As the cheering died down, I noticed a stocky brown tom making his way through the crowd of gathered cats. I heard his whispering an occasional "Sorry" and "Excuse me" when he reached me, he sat down beside me. He had the strong fishy scent that all RiverClan cats shared and I forced myself not to wrinkle my nose.

"Hi." The tom meowed. I ignored him and kept my eyes fixed straight ahead.

Pinestar had started his report on ThunderClan, "Prey has been running well despite the cold, and we also have two new warriors, Bluefur and Snowfur!"

"Bluefur, Snowfur, Bluefur, Snowfur!" The Clans cheered.

"That's me." I couldn't help but tell the fishy RiverClan tom.

The tom flicked his ears and turned his head to me, "Really?" He asked, "Congratulations."

I turned my gaze back to the Great Rock where Heatherstar was making her report on WindClan, but I couldn't focus. Who was the tom next to me? Why did he come and sit by me when the gathering started? I didn't listen to the ShadowClan report either and I gratefully got up and joined my Clan when the gathering ended.

"Goodbye, Bluefur." The tom called.

I turned back to him and looked at him properly, he looked familiar, a bit like Crookedjaw…

"Goodbye… Oakheart?" I guessed.

The cocky tom's whiskers twitched and he padded back to join his Clanmates.

[Oakheart's POV]

I couldn't sleep for the rest of that night. My restless dreams were filled with the face of Bluefur and the urge to bury my muzzle into her soft, blue-gray fur.

I sighed and turned over in my sleep.

"Please stop that." Timberfur muttered, "It's getting annoying."

"Sorry." I whispered, getting to my paws, I had to get outside, had to get some fresh air.

The clearing was empty except for my father, Shellheart who was standing guard. I gave him a swift nod and padded to the Camp entrance.

"Oakheart." I heard him growl, I turned to see his amber gaze on me, "I saw you talking to that blue she-cat at the Gathering. Stay away from her, you know you're not meant to have friends in other Clans."

I dipped my head, "Sorry." I meowed, "I was just sitting with her. She look-" I was about to say lonely, but I stopped myself, "Bored." I quickly said the first word to come into my head.

Shellheart rested his tail-tip on my shoulder, "You're a fine warrior." He told me, "I trust you're loyalty won't be led astray." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

[Some Seasons Later…]

I waited on the riverbank of the river that bordered RiverClan and ThunderClan territory. I crouched in the shade as the ThunderClan patrol passed, led by Stormtail with Robinwing, Thistleclaw and Bluefur following behind him. I watched as they re-set the scent markers and fought the urge to not claw Thistleclaw's ears off when he made a loud remark on how RiverClan didn't patrol their border anymore. (NOT TRUE!)

As the patrol let, I stepped out of the shadows, "Bluefur!" I hissed.

The blue-gray she-cat spun around, "Oakheart?" She half-hissed, half-growled, "What are you doing?"

"Meet me tonight at FourTrees!" I told her and I slipped away before she could say no.

[Bluefur's POV]

I hurried to find the patrol, thoughts about Oakheart racing through my head. Why did he want to meet with me? Why now? Did he know about the attraction I felt toward him that I desperately tried to hide? I caught up with the patrol after a few tree-lengths.

"At last." Thistleclaw's lip curled, "Where were you?"

"I… thought I heard something." I lied, "it was just a RiverClan patrol."

"RiverClan furballs." Robinwing muttered, "They've grown so conceited since the battle at Sunningrocks, you would have never guessed that we won!"

Thistleclaw nodded in agreement, "They don't deserve to be in the forest." He added, "Sunstar should put them in their place or drive them out!"

"Are you alright, Bluefur?" Asked Stormtail.

I looked away, "I'm fine." I meowed.

Meet me tonight at FourTrees!

[That Night…]

I slipped out through the dirtplace tunnel and scurried through the forest. I wasn't sure why, but something tugged at me, urging me to hurry over to FourTrees to meet Oakheart.

I paused at the edge of the hollow and I noticed him sitting on his own at the base of the Great Rock. I ran down the steep slope and he jumped to his paws when he saw me.

"Bluefur!" He greeted me, "I thought you wouldn't come…" His voice trailed off and I pressed my muzzle against his and breathed in the warm scent that filled so many of my dreams.

"Well, I'm here." I meowed. We were in silence for a few heartbeats. We were by ourselves, but I had the feeling we were being watched, "Can you take me somewhere we can be alone?" I asked him quietly.

Oakheart glanced around, and then he turned back to me "Close your eyes." He meowed, "Go on, no peeking!"

I blinked at him, "What?" I asked.

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere!" I told her, "Close your eyes!"

Strangely enough, I obeyed. I closed my eyes and welcomed the blackness, allowing Oakheart to guide me to wherever he was taking me.

[Oakheart's POV]

_We're dead if they knew…_

I pushed the though away, no one would find out. I wouldn't let them. I would take this night to the grave.

I rested my tail-tip on Bluefur's shoulder and guided back up the slope and through the forest.

[A While Later…]

Bluefur opened her deep blue eyes and at once, they grew wide, "Oakheart…" She breathed as she stared around the cavern. I had taken her to the Moonstone, the three tail-length high glowing stone was standing right beside us.

I purred and buried my muzzle in her fur, "Anything for you, Bluefur…"

She suddenly drew away, hurt shining in her beautiful eyes, "This will never work." She meowed softly, "You and I…"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"We're from different Clans!" She said loudly, "Don't you see? If anyone finds out, we can lose our reputations for good! We can be driven out!"

"And if that happens, we can live together." I meowed, resting my muzzle on her head and drinking in her sweet scent, "Who cares if I won't become Clan leader? Being away from you just hurts me."

"Really?" Bluefur asked quietly.

"Really." I confirmed.

"Then…" She hesitated, "I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you to come."

"Deal." I meowed.

[Bluefur's POV]

"You're expecting kits!" Rosetail exclaimed.

"Who's the lucky tom?" Asked Leopardfoot.

"I bet it's Thrushpelt!" Rosetail told her, "He's been mooning over her for seasons!"

It had been four moons since Oakheart had made his promise. He still hadn't come.

[Six Moons Later…]

"What are we going to call them?" Asked Thrushpelt.

I stared at my kits. Their pelts were like mine, however I could see Oakheart in them.

"Mistykit, Stonekit and Mosskit." I decided. I wanted to name them after the river that bordered our territory. The border where Oakheart asked me to meet him.

_Where are you?_ I asked myself, _Please come!_

[Three Moons Later…]

Eventually, I got tired of waiting. Oakheart never came and I thought I would never see him again until I met him at the border while I was out of the Nursery for some fresh air.

"Oakheart!" I called, running to the riverbank, "Where were you all this time?"

Oakheart turned, "Bluefur!" He greeted me.

He seemed happy. Unfortunately for him, that was the opposite to how _I_ was feeling.

"You know." I growled, "I kept waiting for you for _seasons_ and you'll never come! I'm feeling so alone, why won't you just come? Have you forgotten your promise that you made?"

Oakheart looked guilty, "Well..." He meowed, "Crookedstar just made me his deputy..." His voice trailed away.

"That's _wonderful_!" I spat sarcastically, "I thought you loved me, but you threw it all away for power! You're no better than Thistleclaw!" I lashed my tail and staked away.

"Bluefur, wait!" Oakheart yowled, "We can run away together now! Get your kits and we can go, you'll _never_ have to be alone! I don't mind losing my place as deputy!" His green eyes were wide and pleading.

"_You_ can run away." I growled, "But _I'm_ loyal to ThunderClan."

"But Bluefur, I love-" Oakheart began.

"Well, I don't love _you_." I retorted and I ran through the undergrowth, wanting noting more than to get away from that tom.

[Later...]

"You _can't_ have kits!" Goosefeather spat, lashing his tail, "You _have_ to be Clan leader! It's your destiny!"

[Oakheart's POV]

The full moon hung high in the sky. I didn't feel like sharing tongues with the other Clans, so I wandered aimlessly about until Sunstar announced the beginning of the gathering. I sat down to find myself in the exact same spot I had formally met Bluefur.

_So much for trying to forget her..._ I thought miserably.

"Oakheart!" Bluefur dashed up and I jumped to my paws. "Meet me at Sunningrocks tomorrow night." She meowed, padding off before I had a chance to talk to her.

[The Next Night...]

It was cold at Sunningrocks, the frozen boulders seemed to bite my paws and cold breezes found their way through my fur to chill me. I couldn't help but think that the rest of my Clan was asleep in their warm reed beds.

I shifted impatiently from one paw to the next, why did Bluefur want to see me now? I practised in my head what to say to her when she came.

_Hi, Bluefur! Sorry for making it sound like I cared more about power than you how about we just abandon our Clans and our kits right now and run off into unknown, dangerous territory? Come on, I love you and that's really going to protect us from rogues and foxes!_

Then I saw the blue-gray shape making its way through the thick snow. I opened my mouth, about to yowl a greeting when I noticed it wasn't just _one_ blue-gray shape but... Three?

I scrambled across the frozen surface of the river to meet her. My eyes weren't playing tricks on me, she really did have three cats with her. But they weren't warriors, they were kits.

_Our kits?_ I thought.

I ran over to Bluefur, "Why have you brought them?" I demanded, "It's too cold to take them out of the nursery!"

The only tom of the litter looked up at me, curiously, "Who's he?" He mewed, "He smells funny."

"That's Stonekit." Bluefur told me, ignoring her kit's question, "That's Mistykit." She rested her tail on a she-kit, "And Mosskit." She stared helplessly down at the tiny, unmoving black and white kit at her paws,

"I don't understand-" I began.

"Take them." She interrupted, "Please, take Mistykit and Stonekit. I... I don't have time to be a queen, I _have_ to be deputy. It's my destiny!"

My eyes narrowed, "Looks who's the power hungry cat _now_." I growled. My gaze softened as I looked down at Mosskit, "What about her?" I asked, "Why did you just say that I should take just Mistykit and Stonekit? Is there something wrong with Mosskit?"

"Yes, she's dead." Bluefur meowed quietly. She grabbed her dead kit by its scruff and blundered away.

"Bluefur, wait!" I called.

"Where are you going?" Stonekit called.

Bluefur ignored us and in a few heartbeats, she had disappeared into the woodland of ThunderClan territory.

The kits shivered and stared at me wide-eyed. They looked so much like their mother.

"Come on." I meowed, nudging Mistykit to her paws, "Let's go."

"Where?" Stonekit asked.

I didn't hesitate, "Home."


End file.
